Crash (SSBHassle)
Crash Bandicoot is a bandicoot and the protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series of games. Originally a simple Eastern Barred Bandicoot, Crash was captured by Dr. Neo Cortex and turned into the subject of his mad experiments, along with several other marsupials. With the help of a machine called the Evolvo-Ray, the maniacal Cortex genetically modified Crash into a smart and anthropomorphic creature. Crash is very adventurous and likes to explore his surroundings as he deals with the local wildlife (usually by greeting them with a swift spin attack). He has a tendency for breaking things, especially crates, which is how he got his name. Crash is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Hassle. In the tier list, Crash is ranked A+ 5 on the Super Smash Bros. Hassle tier list for his unpredictability. Crash is so unpredictable in this game with all of his special attacks and tilts. Crash is also a fast-paced character, both on ground, the air, and attack-wise as well. Crash also has good combo starters, like his Spin Attack being used as a combo along with the TNT. Crash also has some of the best edgeguarding options in the entire game, as he can use his TNT to guard the stage. Crash also has a decent recovery. And most of Crash's attacks have disjointed range. Crash also has extremely decent frame data, as his attacks come out really quit, with little to no lag in his attacks. Crash also has undoubtedly, the best aerials out of the entire game, as all of them are either good for edgeguarding, or combos. However, Crash does have some cons. Crash's shield is relatively short for someone his size, and he also has trouble spacing on opponents. He also has some lag in his Fruit Bazooka, being one frame too late. However, all his pros can easily demolish his cons, and he has been considered one of the best characters in the entire game, and one of the most viable at that. Crash has been receiving amazing tournament results, and landing at the top five in Apex and The Big House. Special Attacks Taunts *'Up taunt:' Crash takes out a wumpa fruit, and throws it into the air. Crash waits for it to come back down to catch it, and then he starts to get confused, and then the wumpa fruit falls on his head, as juice is covered in his face. He then spins to clean himself. This taunt is similar to his idle animation from the first Crash game. *'Side taunt:' Crash starts to do the chicken dance. This taunt is similar to one of his idle animations. *'Down taunt:' Crash kneels down on his knees and yells, "Ta-da!" This is similar to his winning animation when all the gems are collected in a level at the end of the level. Character Selection Screen *Crash breaks a crate On Screen Appearance *Crash falls from the sky, as he body slams a crate, and then he get's up. Victory Animations *Crash spins around. *Aku-Aku flies around Crash as Crash is happy. *Crash spins a TNT crate, and explodes. Fan Cheer Female cheer "CRASH! CRASH BANDICOOT!" Losing Animations - Victory Theme Crash Bandicoot Victory Theme 0:07-0:14 Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Hassle Category:Super Smash Bros. Hassle Fighters Category:A+ Tier Characters